firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nataru
Nicknames The Dancer (everyone doesn't know his real name). Note: He's only known by these nicknames. No one has heard his real name as of yet... Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (he might be of a higher difficulty then this, due to his goofing off) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive Appearance He is your typical red pikmin or more of the typical bloodseeder. He has a flower that seems to never go away and he has the per usual eyes. There's nothing much different from him and someone else except for that he has numerous scars across his body from all the battles that he as been in. His body ain't a great way to tell how strong he is. Powers He is a bloodseed pikmin and so has blood flare. The rest of his powers are determined through the dance that he does and even then the results can be pretty random. He usually starts dancing only when he's gotten serious in a fight. Some of his dances make him so lost in his own movements and illusions that illusions casted upon him will not actually effect him. Some other dances have some other effects. He's not afraid of using any of his powers. The best dances in his arsenal have dire consequences for his opponent. Typically, he's a very flexible being who dodges most of the time while being nimble and then attacking when the opponent least expects it. He also has a few unusual abilities up his sleeves that he won't show unless he's deadly serious. Weaknesses He's a red pikmin and so you figure it out what he's weak against. He's not that good with long range opponents and so he favors getting close to the opponent. Resistances None... Immunities Lava, heat, and fire Personality He's typically goofing off even in battle. He won't fight straight unless his opponent gets his interest. It is when he gets interested in an opponent that he becomes serious in the fight. It is for the most part that he's going to be goofy even when he has gotten interested in one or more of the opponents. He's likely to laugh even at the most inconvient times. Beware when he starts dancing, that's when he is truly serious and you're going to have a hard time of even getting damage on him. He's typically dancing when he is alone. Don't let your guard down when he is dancing a master and all in the art of dancing because that's when he is the most dangerous. He is quite positive for most of the time except when he gets competitive. He doesn't care what others think of his dancing. He will prove to others that he can fight as well as dance at the same time. He is a pretty goofy individual. He is a very light-hearted being and won't kill an individual unless it is the only way to end a battle. History He grew up in Hybras and has stayed within the city for pretty much all of his life. Themes Main Theme: The Legendary Magician - Mabinogi Alternate Theme: Tracy's Theme - Mabinogi Battle Theme: Training Battle - Dragon Seeds Dancing Theme: Bunny Party - Schnuffel Dancing Battle Theme: Meridian Dance - Secret of Mana Alternate Dancing Battle Theme: Final Dance I - Mabinogi Trivia I had this character created mainly to be a big challenge for Leda to overcome. He might just be something more after all of this but I doubt it. I'm keeping the powers off the record for now. You'll be finding out what his powers are soon enough except for the possible fact that he has blood flare as one of them... I decided on more of a dancer character for the heck of it and also because I wanted to try this character out., Tropes that Apply to the Character Dance Battler, Neutral Good, and... Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Bloodseed